The Vampire Hunters
by chocoswift
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou berusaha mencari kekasihnya yang sudah hilang. bersama anggota pelangi lainnya dia berusaha mencari gadis itu. tetapi apa yang terjadi bila semua itu tidak sesuai harapannya?
1. The New Ecounter

Langkah kaki terdengar jauh di dalam hutan belantara. Derap kaki wanita remaja itu memenuhi tanah tanah di sekitarnya. Gesekan ranting jatuh dan rumput tinggi menciptakan kengerian tertentu pada malam tersebut. Suara deruan nafas yang mengesa, memaksa oksigen masuk ke paru paru untuk di alirkan ke seluruh tubuh disertai dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran akibat takut sekaligus capek.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…hah…"

Di belakangnya, terdapat seorang makhluk dalam bayangan. Bergerak secepat angin, tubuhnya dingin sedingin es, kulitnya keras sekeras baja, tubuhnya pucat sepucat lembaran kertas HVS, matanya tajam setajam penglihatan burung hantu dan juga….. haus akan darah.

Wanita itu terus berlari, sesekali dia melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk itu berhenti mengejarnya. Tetapi takdir memihak kepada yang lain. Bayangan itu terus mengejarnya dan parahnya…. Dia semakin dekat. Hembusan angin malamlah yang melihat aksi kejar mengejar mangsa.

"Hentikan! Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" jerit wanita malang itu frustasi. Kulitnya tergores ranting ranting pohon tajam. Dia kotor dan mandi akan keringat.

Sialnya, dia tersandung batu sialan. Dia mengerang sedikit, namun tetap dilanjutkannya aksi menyelamatkan dirinya. Kakinya terus bergerak cepat tanpa memperdulikan kebutuhan akan oksigen berkurang. Sekian lama dia berlari, sebuah tebing dengan tinggi 4 meter menjulang di atasnya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tidak ada terlihat bayangan monster itu lagi.

Wanita itu mendaki tebing tersebut dengan cepat. Dia takut jika monster itu kembali mengejarnya, mungkin lebih baik kabur lebih jauh dan cepat menemukan desa yang mau menolongnya. Hembusan angin malam yang kuat menerbangkan helai rambut hitam panjang miliknya. Dengan tangan penuh goresan luka yang belum menutup, wanita itu bersih keras manjat tebing yang hampir 4 kali dirinya tersebut.

Tangannya berhasil mengapai tepi tebing. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa, dia mengangkat tubuhnya. Ketika dia berhasil membawa kepalanya naik. Matanya menangkap siluet kaki beralaskan kulit kijang keemasan dan ujung jubah hitam tersebut. matanya mendadak berubah menjadi horror. Dia pelan pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Mata merahnya menusuk kegelapan dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Merah darah pada rambutnya membuat monster itu semakin menakutkan.

"Mau lari kemana lagi?" ucap mahkluk itu sebagaimana angin menghembus jubah hitamnya. Wanita itu menjerit keras keras lalu suara itu menghilang dalam kegelapan dalam malam itu.

.

.

.

 **The Vampire Hunters**

 **By: chocoswift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairs? Banyak!**

 **Horror, Mystery, Fantasy**

 **Completely AU**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **London,Maiden High School, 12 February 1832**

 **15:09 PM**

"Vampir adalah makhluk yang kejam. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang tahan terhadap penyakit apapun termasuk virus spanyol. Mereka putih pucat dan haus akan darah manusia. Tetapi banyak yang bilang kalau vampir itu ganteng. Mereka juga memiliki clan tersendiri untuk diri mereka. Sampai saat ini belum ada konfirmasi informasi yang tepat mengenai mereka dan ju—"

"Ayolah, Alice! Masih percaya sama hoax aneh itu," sela Jessica di tengah tengah penjelasan Alice tentang makhluk penghisap darah tersebut.

"Ayolah, Jessie! Kau bahkan belum mendengar seluruhnya," ucap Alice, perempuan muda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu dan mata biru laut ringan, sambil menopang dagunya kesal karena sang sahabat tidak mau mendengar celotehannya.

"Alice sayang, ceritamu itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng loh," sela Jessica tak mau kalah sambil menyedot habis seluruh isi minuman tersebut.

"Cih! Alasan klise, bisakah kau buat alasan lain buat menghentikan ceritaku?" ujar Alice sambil bertopang dagu. Jessica menghela nafas berat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang sahabat.

"Dengar, Alice. Hari ini aku sangat lelah, nanti aku harus les piano, les bahasa prancis, les ballet dan les matematika. Huh! Harusnya aku membolos saja hari ini," keluh Jessica, gadis berambut coklat muda dengan iris emerald jernih, sambil merapikan buku buku bacaan miliknya dan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya. Dia melepas rambut ekor kudanya dan membiarkan tergerai sampai menutup sebagian tas hitam miliknya.

"Hei! Tunggu aku nyonya Erzabeth," ucap Alice Beckarts sambil menyambar tas ransel miliknya dan berlari mengejar Jessica Erzabeth keluar kelas.

 **London, Erzabeth Mansion, 12 February 1832**

 **15:21 PM**

Jessica membuka pintu kereta kuda dan turun. Sejauh mata memandang, dia melihat para maid berbaris dan menundukkan kepala tanda hormat kepada sang tuan putri mansion Erzabeth. Seragam putih polos dan rok abu abu pasir model kembang menggantung indah di tubuh perempuan remaja itu. Jessica hanya berjalan melewati mereka. Tradisi keluarga Erzabeth. Seorang tuan putri tidak boleh menundukkan kepalanya. Jessica mendorong pintu megah terbuat dari kayu jati pilihan yang di pahat sedemikian rupa.

"Selamat Datang, Tuan Putri." Ucap seorang butler di mansion.

"Siapkan aku air hangat dan ambil tas ku," perintah Jessica sambil melempar tas miliknya ke arah butler tersebut. butler yang sudah bekerja di mansion Erzabeth selama 30 tahun itu dengan singap menangkap tas terbang ala tuan putri.

"Oh ya! Jeanice dimana?" tanya Jessica saat hendak melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Sedang menyiapkan air hangat untukmu," jawab sang butler sopan yang diabaikan.

Jessica berjalan ke kamarnya. Di dorongnya pintu kayu yang mewah tersebut dan menampilkan isi dalamnya. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ serta meja rias yang terletak beberapa meter di sebelahnya. Jendela dengan gorden merah darah yang terbuka, menampilkan halaman depan yang luas keluarga Erzabeth. Jessica mendesah lelah. Dia membuka seluruh pakaian seragam sekolah miliknya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia memasukkan kakinya ke dalam bak satu per satu sambil menikmati nikmatnya air hangat yang melemaskan otot otot kakinya. Perlahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya masuk seluruhnya.

"Tuan putri, apakah kau di dalam?" terdengar suara dari luar. Jessica spontan mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dia diam sejenak.

"Ah! Ya aku didalam," ucap Jessica setengah berteriak.

"Maaf, menggangu," ucap orang itu.

"Tidak apa apa, Jeanice"

Setelah itu tidak terdengar suara lagi. Jessica melanjutkan ritual mandi sorenya setelah seharian di sekolah.

Jessica mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Tak lupa jubah mandi yang tersedia menutupi tubuhnya. Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu, Jessica spontan mengucapkan kata,'Masuk'.

Jeanice membuka pintu perlahan. Dia lalu datang menghampiri sang majikan.

"Makan siang sudah disiapkan, anda ingin—"

"Sudah ku bilang, Jeanice. Jangan bersikap formal seperti itu jika hanya 4 mata yang tahu,"

Jeanice terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengulagi maksudnya tadi.

"Makan siang udah siap, kau mau makan langsung atau nanti saja?" Tanya Jeanice dengan bahasa yang sangat tidak formal untuk ukuran pelayan seperti dirinya. Namun, apa daya? Dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang tuan putri. Pelayan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak permintaan sang majikan, walaupun itu berarti akan membunuh dirinya.

Jessica tersenyum. "Nanti aku akan datang ke ruang makan," ucap Jessica sambil berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Jeanice keluar dari ruangan pribadi sang tuan putri.

Jessica merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya menerawang langit langit kamarnya. Tiba tiba terdengar ketukan di jendela. Jessica kontan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Malvin, burung hantu berwarna putih dengan sebuah surat kabar di paruhnya. Jessica bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Dia melepas segel pengunci dan membuka bingkai kaca raksasa tersebut. Malvin terbang rendah untuk hinggap di kusen jendela dan menyerahkan surat kabar tersebut. jessica kemudian mengelus kepalanya hewan kesayangannya kemudian Malvin melesat pergi. Jessica membaca _headline news_ yang tercantum di koran.

 **A YOUNG WOMAN WAS SENT TO DEATH IN THE WEST FOREST, WOUNDS ARE SUSPECTED CAUSED BY VAMPIRES.**

"Dasar! Dia berbuat ulah lagi. Sudah ku suruh dia untuk menahan diri," Jessica bermonolog. Dia kemudian dia melepas jubah mandinya dan menggantinya dengan piyama bermotif mahkota dengan latar belakang berwarna biru tua. Dia mengikat rambutnya dan tidur.

.

.

.

Jessica sedikit membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara ketukan jendela. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak ada apa apa dari arah jendela. Dia mendecih dan kemudian mendekap kan kembali selimut miliknya dan tidur.

 **TOK tok tok**

Ketukan kedua kembali terdengar. Jessica merasa kesal dan berdiri menghampiri jendela. Dia membuka jendelanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangu tidur sang singa betina. Angin berhembus yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang sang tuan putri. Jessica menoleh kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada apa apa selain suara angin malam yang bernyanyi.

"Oh apakah aku membangunkanmu, tuan putri?" terdengar suara dari belakang. Jessica tidak menoleh. Dia tersenyum. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa masuk. Makhluk seperti dia bisa melakukan segalanya, termasuk menghancurkan dinding baja yang tebal dengan sekali pukulan kepalan tangan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," balas Jessica.

"Oh! Bukannya aku SELALU tepat waktu?" tanya suara dari kegelapan dengan nada sarkistik.

Jessica kemudian berbalik. Tangannya memegang kusen jendela sebagai alat sandaran.

"Salahkan dirimu yang melampaui SEMPURNA, Seijuurou." Balas Jessica dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan oleh umat awam. Makhluk itu datang mendekat. Menujukan sosok sejatinya. Sang pangeran rambut merah.

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan,hm?" ucap Jessica setengah berbisik.

"Tidak ada," ucap sosok itu semakin mendekat. Sosok yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu mengangkat dagu wanita berusia 17 tahun itu sembil menyunggingkan senyuman seribu arti.

"Kau tampak menawan seperti biasanya," pujinya. Jessica menahan senyum di bawah cahaya rembulan.

"Semuanya berkata demikian,"

Seijuurou kembali tersenyum dan kemudian melumat bibir perempuan bangsawan itu. dengan sedikit berjinjit, Jessica membalas ciumannya. Durasi waktu permainan bibir mereka berlangsung 3 menit karena sang wanita sudah kehabisan nafas. Menyadari hal itu, Seijuurou segera menhentikan permainan mereka.

"Well, apakah kita menggangu waktu kalian?" ucap suara dari arah luar jendela. Seijuurou merasa kesal dengan kedatangan makhluk tak diundang. Dia tidak perlu melihat siapa itu. hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja Seijuurou mengenali sosok tersebut. Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, _what the fuck are you doing here_?" tanya Seijuurou kesal.

"Hanya bersenang senang –ssu," ucap si pirang dengan aura bunga bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Nyam-nyam, Aka-chin, kau punya snack lagi?" ucap titan ungu yang tak jelas asalnya.

"Apa kau lihat lucky item aku hari ini-nanodayo. Mangsaku berhasil kabur karena benda itu hilang-nodayo," ucap Vampir tsundere yang berdiri dengan sok gantengnya di atas pohon.

Keempat makhluk itu bergelantungan di pohon tinggi yang tepat berada di depan jendela mewah Jessica. Seijuurou mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengumpat di depan Jessica. Soal statement yang baru itu, untung saja wanita itu tidak mendengarnya. Bisa bisa dia mengamuk. Seijuurou memandang kesal.

"Akashicchi…" ujar Ryota gugup ketika menyadari aura tidak enak muncul di belakang di setan merah itu. Para pelangi lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ini semua idemu, Kise!" ucap Aomine setengah berbisik. Anggota pelangi sudah menyiapkan kuda kuda mereka masing masing.

"Lariiii!" seru Kise memberikan start mendadak yang hampir membuat Midorima terpeleset di saranng burung tua di pohon tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan lari kalian," Seijuurou bersiap siap mengejar mereka. Ketika dia baru saja mau pergi, seseorang menarik jubahnya untuk menahannya.

" _Hey! You should take me with you_ ," Jessica memasang wajah kesal. Seijuurou gemas melihat wajah kesalnya, tetapi dia menahan diri untuk mencubit wajahnya. Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya (kek yang di film film itu loh XD)

Jessica menerima uluran tangannya dan melompat ke pungung kokohnya.

"Bersiap lah untuk melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan seumur hidup," senyum Seijuurou sambil melompat membelah langit malam.

* * *

konnichiwa minna,

setelah sekian lama gak publish akhirnya aku buat story juga... yah.. walaupun fanfic saya sudah tidak ada yang baca *hiks*

tapi gak papa... walau kalian silent reader tapi semua reader itu berharga...

saya berharap banget kalo kalian bisa ninggalin review di fanfik ini... tapi kalau ga mau juga gak papa

yosh sekian dari saya,

chocoswift


	2. Savage

Jeanice melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menujukan pukul tujuh tepat. Dia mulai menghela nafas. Dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk sang majikan kemudian berjalan menuju arah tangga untuk menyapa dang tuan putri yang berada di lantai teratas. Jeanice berjalan di lorong lorong yang hanya bermodalkan pencahayaan dari obor yang menggantung di dinding.

Jeanice sudah beribu kali berjalan jalan di istana ini dan sudah hafal mati dengan lorong yang terasa familiar ini.

"Tuan putri, makanan anda su—" kata kata perempuan muda itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap siluet aneh di kamar majikannya. Kakinya mengendap endap berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara. Matanya berusaha menfokuskan pandangan hingga pupilnya mengecil sempurna. Sosok siluet yang aneh. Jeanice merasa dia pernah melihat sosok itu dan yakin bahwa merekamnya dengan jelas di otak miliknya. Pintu di dorong perlahan agar tidak ketahuan menguping untuk memperjelas pandangan mata.

Jeanice perlahan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka. Memang sangat illegal dan bahkan dia bisa di hukum mati jika berbuat demikian. Tetapi Jeanice merasa ini adalah sebuah ancaman tersendiri baik untuk dirinya maupun sang tuan putri.

"Kau siap?" ucap suara sosok tersebut.

"Ayo!"

Jeanice membulatkan mata setelah melihat sosok kegelapan yang sembari tadi menggendong sang putri keluar jendela. Dia mengumpat pada dirinya. dia mendorong pintu kut kuat setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok berambut merah. Dia hendak berteriak untuk menghentikan setan merah itu tetapi terlambat sudah. Mereka terlalu cepat. Jeanice menjadi panik. Segera dia keluar dan menuju ruang staff untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengganti bajunya dan mengambil sebuah Sebuah alat komunikasi. Jeanice merapatkan benda itu kedalam telinga kiri dan memenjet tombol itu hingga muncul lampu hijau pada perangkat tersebut.

" _Let's go! We've got something to do,"_

.

.

.

 **The Vampire Hunters**

 **By: chocoswift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairs? Banyak!**

 **Horror, Mystery, Fantasy**

 **Completely AU**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Savage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YOHOOO!" seru Jessica saat dirinya sedang menunggangi langit. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang tergerai begitu saja terbang di tiup angin. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tidak wajah kaku seberti biasanya. Seijuurou mengerti mengapa Jessica bersikap seperti itu. Para keluarga bangsawan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara ataupun mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dlam diri mereka. Mereka seperti dikurung penjara selama bertahun tahun tidak perduli perasaan mereka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah mengikuti peraturan yang ada.

"Cepat kejar mereka, Seijuurou… yooohooo!" seru Jessica antusias.

"Apapun permintaanmu, O-hime sama." Kemudian Seijuurou mempercepat lajuannya untuk mengejar anggota pelangi lainnya. Bergerak dengan kecepatan melebihi mobil balap sudah bukan menjadi hal yang aneh bagi Seijuurou. Justru dengan kecepatan itulah yang memudahkan dia untuk bergerak dan mencari mangsa.

Seijuurou kemudian mendarat di suatu tempat. Tepat di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah danau. Seijuurou menurunkan Jessica beberapa detik setelah mereka mendarat. Jessica melihat sekeliling dnegan pandangan takjub. Pasalnya, di sekitar danau terdapat ratusan kunang kunang yang terbang kian kemari. Jessica melangkahkan kakinya maju ke depan.

"Woah! Aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya," gumamnya takjub.

"kami suka disini bersantai-ssu," ucap di pirang yang sudah sampai duluan ditempat ini.

"Rasanya damai sekali,"

"Aku ingin terus disini," ucap Jessica.

"Ti-tidak bisa nanodayo, kau harus pulang." Ucap hijau tsundere sambil menaikkan kacamata miliknya yang sama sekali tidak turun. Jessica tidak menjawab. Dia datang mendekati kolam yang biru nan tenang tersebut. Lalu, dia berjongkok dan menyentuh sedikit airnya yang menyebabkan riak ringan. Cahaya bulan yang sangat kontras dengan danau tersebut.

Mata birunya menatap lurus ke arah air. Suasana hutan sangat sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik malam yang mendominasi malam tersebut. Jessica tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Dirinya tersenyum kecil.

" **Kuharap kau jangan bergerak agar aku tidak membunuhmu saat ini juga,"**

.

.

.

"Mereka kembali,"

" _Hah? Aku mengira mereka sudah pindah ke Irlandia,"_

"Jangan bodoh, Beatrice. Makhluk seperti mereka bisa berada dimana saja termasuk India,"

" _Oke oke! Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menyuruh Charles untuk mengepung mereka,"_

"Bagus! Sekarang kau ke sektor 11 dan ambil perlengkapan yang aku suruh! Mengerti!?"

" _SIAP BOS!"_

 **BIIP!**

Jeanice memutuskan panggilan. Dia kemudian mengambil karet gelang untuk mengikat rambut coklat ikal miliknya. Dia mengambil 2 pisau kecil untuk di selipkan di bagian bawah celananya. Tidak lupa X-Bow yang tergantung di punggungnya. Jeanice kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan langsung melesat keluar jendela.

"Sudah lama aku tidak begini," ucap suara di sebelah Jeanice saat sedang melakukan _Parkour_ di pohon pohon besar.

"Beatrice, kau mengagetkanku," ucap Jeanice cuek.

"Tetapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut," balas Beatrice. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sebelum fajar menyapa langit.

"Beatrice," panggil Jeanice.

"Hm?" respon yang ketara singkat.

Dia tidak pernah mengira seseorang seperti Jeanice . jeanice adalah seseorang yang kuat yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Dia lahir di tengah tengah perang yang memilukan. Perang yang merengut seluruh anggota keluarganya, menyisakan kenangan pilu.

"Hubungi Charles dan segera beri tahu keadaan!" perintah Jeanice.

"Siap!"

"Kita akan membasmi seluruh makhluk terkutuk itu." Ucap Jeanice.

"Jessica, tetap di belakangku," ujar Seijuurou sambil menarik Jessica di belakangnya.

"Wohoho! Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Charles Zaxifer." Ucap Daiki yang sudah maju duluan. Chales menurunkan senjatanya dan kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

"Haha, Daiki. Lama tidak berjumpa," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju cahaya bulan. Charles datang memakai topi hitam dengan di tambah jubah hitam abu dan kemeja strips hitam dna abu abu. Penampilan yang sangat jelas bahwa dia adalah _Threaten_.

"Apa mau mu?" ucap Seijuurou sinis. Charles memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah.. Seijuurou-kun," ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa kab—"

"Cukup basa basi busuk mu itu dan katakan tujuanmu," potong Seijuurou kesal. Tetapi, bagian itulah yang Charles suka.

"Aduh.. boss marah," ejek Charles. Seijuurou hendak maju untuk menunjang gigi manusia itu tetapi di cegat oleh Shintarou. Daiki berdesis tidak suka.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Akashi. Dia mencoba untuk memancingmu," ucap Shintarou dengan tenang. Terkadang pada anggota pelangi heran mengapa si _megane_ ini selalu merasa tenang di saat yang sangat terdesak sekalipun.

"Oh kalian—"

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" suara memotong ucapan Charles. Dari seberang sana, terdengar suara dedaunan yang rontok karena ulah seseo-tidak! 2 orang.

"Tuan putri, menjauhlah dari situ," ucap suara perempuan dari ujung sana. Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi.

'Tuan putri?'

Perlahan objek mendekat dan menampakkan diri. Terlihat wajah yang sangat familiar di mata Jessica. Jeanice muncul dengan senjata yang ditudungkan ke arah Seijuurou. Jessica sukses membulatkan matanya. Jeanice sudah bekerja sejak kecil di keluarga Erzabeth. Tetapi, Jessica tidak pernah sekalipun mengira bahwa pelayan pribadi miliknya—Jeanice —adalah seorang _Pemburu vampir_.

"Jeanice! Apa yang—"

"Jangan bicara, tuan putri. Menjauhlah kau dari makhluk laknat itu!" potong Jeanice.

"Hei! Jeanice! Jaga bica—"

" _Please obey me! I'm just trying to protect you,_ " walau terdengar kasar, tetapi itu adalah sebuah permohonan Jeanice.

"Jeanice! Ku perintahkan kau untuk menurunkan senjatamu!"

"Maaf, tetapi ini di luar teritori Erzabeth dan aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu. Jadi, kumohonnikuti perintahku kali ini saja," ucap Jeanice dengan nada memohon.

"Heee! Kau mencuri mangsaku, Jeanice." Seru Charles ngambek. Beatrice kemudian menyiku perut Charles yang menjadi indikator bahwa pria berambut putih itu wajib menutup mulut. Kalau bukan karena keahliannya dalam memburu, mungkin Charles akan segera di keluarkan dari unit _13L, Francheisten_.

"Menjauhlah dari sana, aku akan membunuhnya!" teriak Jeanice sambil menarik pelatuk. Seijuurou yang menyadari situasi seperti ini lansung angkat bicara pada Jessica.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi, Jessica," ucap Seijuurou. Dia sudah melihat perempuan _hunter_ tersebut akan menembak dirinya.

"JANGAN JEANICE!" jerit Jessica sambil berdiri di depan Seijuurou. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, peluruh sudah di tembakkan keluar dari lubang panah.

 **SYATT!**

Suasana hening seketika.

Jeanice membulatkan matanya. "Tidak, tuan putri."

 ***BRUAK**

"Jessica,"

Lutut Jeanice serasa lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk, x-bow pun langsung lepas dari genggamannya. Matanya menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu terulang lagi akibat kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang sama, mengakibatkan darah yang sia sia tumpah.

"Jessica/Jessica/Jessicchi/Jess"

"Heehh, ternyata panah meleset," ujar Charles dari belakang.

"Akan ku hancurkan kau dasar manusia badut!" ujar Atsushi marah.

Seijuurou duduk di sebelah Jessica.

"Hiks… kumohon.. kembali….bangunlah," isaknya.

"Jessi..ca…. kumohon,"

Sekeliling Seijuurou mengeluarkan aura merah darah. Dia marah, sangat sangat marah.

"DASAR KALIAN MANUSIA BERDEBAH!" sekeliling seijuurou membentuk sebuah ekor yang sangat panjang.

" _KOROSHITEARU*!"_ Jerit Seijuurou.

Sejak saat itu, sifat Seijuurou tidak lagi sama. Dia menjadi dingin dan kejam. Setelah kematian Jessica, Seijuurou membuka sebuah kerajaan pertama dalam sejarah dunia vampir. Dia membentuk pasukan vampir. Sejumlah manusia terlah di ubah menjadi vampir berdasarkan pangkat selama 100 tahun.

Sejumlah berita memuat tentang keberdaan mereka, namun sampai saat ini belum ada bukti nyata yang dapat memverifikasi wujud mereka. Mereka hidup dalam kehidupan isolasi dan terkadang ada vampir yang keluar dari kerajaan dan memulai kehidupan normal layaknya manusia dan bahkan hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Walaupun begitu, tetap mereka jalani peraturan kehidupan vampir. Bilamana melanggarnya, maka hukuman mati akan ditegakkan.

Walaupun tidak banyak informasi tentang mereka, namun masih ada sekelompuk manusia yang masih mengenali mereka, para pemburu.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 11 Oktober 2016**

"KUROKO SANNNN!" jerit suara dari seberang. Orang yang bernama Kuroko refleks memutar kepalanya dan menghadap ke sumber suara. Sosok itu semakin dekat sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ah! Furihata kun, Ohayou Gozaimasu," sapa pemudia berambut baby blue halus tersebut.

"Ohayou!" balas Furihata semangat. Kuroko dan Furihata berteman sejak mereka bertemu di ujian saringan masuk SMA Teiko. Pertemanan merka semakin dekat karena mereka masuk di kelas yang sama, 1-C.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke pintu utama untuk mengganti sepatu mereka dengan _uwabaki_.

"KYAAA.. Akashi-sama!" suara keras nan melengking di pagi pagi buta seperti ini benar benar membuat telinga Kuroko pecah hampir sertiap harinya. Mereka baru mulai masa sekolah mereka sekitar seminggu lalu dan hampir setiap hari ada orang yang menjerit tak jelas tentang idola mereka. Kuroko pernah berusaha melihat sosok orang itu tetapi tetap saja gagal karena pernah hampir terjatuh ke parit karena hawa keberadaannya bagai asap. Untung Furihata yang melihatnya, langsung singap menangkapnya.

Kuroko dengan cuek mengganti alas kakinya dan kemudian bejalan masuk gedung. Ketika dia hendak berjalan keluar, tiba tiba saja orang berambut merah menyala lewat di depannya. Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

haiiii minna!

gomen baru bisa update sekarang karena kelapa se-tak. beberapa minggu lalu saya masuk rumah sakit karena anemia ringan.

yah saya keluar dari rumah sakit dulu baru bisa lanjutin. yah.. tunggu kondisi fit dulu.

sekian saya berucap... berhubung Koro-sensei udh mati jadi saya di kamar lagi banting banting barang.

jaa ne!


	3. The End Begins Now

"Silahkan menikmati makanannya," ucap sang penjual kantin ramah. Kuroko melemparkan senyuman manis kepada pejual kantin. Kuroko menerima nampan yang telah berisi makanan pesanannya lalu membayar sesuai dengan harga yang telah ditetapkan. Kaki kecil nan kurus Kuroko melangkah serya menengok apakah ada kursi kosong di meja kantin sekolah. Setelah menemukan kursi kosong, dia melangkah lebih cepat agar kursi itu tidak keburu di tempati orang. Dengan sedikit berlari, secara tiba tiba suara kursi yang ikutan bergeser.

 ***SRETT**

Di depan siswa SMA berambut biru langit tersungguhi wajah tampan rupawan dengan hiasan helaian rambut merah menyala dan mata ruby yang mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa maupun adam. Kuroko langsung kicep di tempat. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Kuroko merunduk sedikit dan berusaha pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya?" suara merdu menyapa di balik tubuh Kuroko. Dia berhenti dari langkahnya dan menatap sang Akashi.

"Mohon maaf?" jujur Kuroko merasa kesal tiba tiba orang tak dikenal langsung menyapa dirinya dengan menggunakan nama depannya (di Jepang sangat tidak sopan bila orang tak dikenal memanggil dengan nama depan bukan marga).

"Ayo! Duduk disini," senyum Akashi manis. Kuroko menatap Akashi lama. Dia tidak sudi duduk sama orang yang tak bermoral sama sekali.

"Maa—"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu, tidak ada kursi lagi. Mau tidak mau kau harus disini. Ayo!" senyum Akashi yang penuh karisma yang sejujurnya Kuroko pun merasa doki doki jadinya. Sekilas dia melihat sekeliling. Yang benar saja, meja dan kursi kantin sudah penuh. Dengan menghela nafas dia duduk di seberang Akashi yang daritadi senyum manis tak ternoda.

Kuroko mulai membelah sumpit dan menyantap hidangan siang miliknya. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ sebelum memulai ritual mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Akashi duduk dari tadi menatap Kuroko makan dengan lahapnya membuat dirinya sedikit terkekeh. Bayangkan makan sambil di perhatikan orang. Kuroko rasanya mau cepat cepat menghabiskan makanannya lalu pergi. Dia tidak suka menjadi objek perhatian. Apalagi diperhatikan oleh bintang sekolah. Bulu kuduk Kuroko serasa menegang.

"Tetsuy—"

 **BRUAK!**

"Maaf maaf sudah berbuat keributannn," muncul suara dari belakang Kuroko. Berdasarkan ekspresi Akashi, sepertinya dia sedang kesal dan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Kuroko segera berbalik ke arah belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire Hunters**

 **By: chocoswift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairs? Banyak!**

 **Horror, Mystery, Fantasy**

 **Completely AU**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The End Begin Now**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata Kouki yang sedang cengar cengir bahagia dan tersirat mengejek dengan nampan berisi makanan dan sebotol air mineral. Sambil tersenyum, dia menggeser kursi dengan kaki kirinya untuk mengakses ruang untuk duduk. Dia meletakkan nampan miliknya di atas meja persis di sebelah Kuroko yang mulai merasakan atmosfer yang mulai mendingin. Mungkin dia akan meminta tolong kepada kepala Kantin untuk meningkatkan suhu pendingin ruangan di kantin. Furihata dengan santainya membetulkan posisi tempat duduk guna mencari zona nyaman.

Kuroko merasa lebih baiik menutup mulut, pelan pelan memasukkan ramen yang belum sempat dihabiskan. Sedikit dia mengadah kedepan melihat Tuan Muda Akashi memasang wajah datar nan dingin.

"Mungkin lain kali kita akan bertemu, Tetsuya—" jedanya sebentar pada saat yang bersamaan Kuroko menelan ramen di mulutnya.

"—dan tentunya tanpa ada penggangu," sambungnya cukup jelas hingga Furihata bisa mendengarnya jelas. wajah Furihata yang tadinya cengar cengir, mulai diam dan menatap dingin pada pewaris perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Elektronik dan Fashion, . Akashi menyergai tanda kemenangan ada di pihaknya. Mereka berdua saling bertatap tatapan selama beberapa detik. Sedangkan Kuroko meremas celananya cemas akan adanya pertengkaran disini.

"Baiklah… kita akan berjumpa kembali, Tetsuya sayang," ucap Akashi akhirnya sambil melayangkan kedipan mata maut—setidaknya ini berlaku untuk para kaum hawa—yang sukses membuat wajah Kuroko merah sampai ke telinga. Lalu melenggeng pergi.

Kuroko merundukkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak mood untuk makan lagi.

"Kuroko? Kau tak apa apa? Jangan hiraukan perkataan di brengs—" ucapan Furihata terpotong karena Kuroko mulai berdiri dan menggeser kursinya, meninggalan Furihata yang duduk terbengong.

Kuroko berlari menuju kamar mandi laki laki, lalu dengan buru buru dia membuka bilik toilet dan bersandar di pintu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan perutnya serasa ingin meledak. Kuroko menatapn tak percaya.

"Aku….menyukai-nya?"

Akashi berjalan ke aula utama. Wajahnya kembali menyergai tampan dengan kedua tangan diselipkan kedalam saku. Tadinya, dia bisa saja menghajar wajah tengik itu di hadapan semua orang tetapi tidak di depan Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga 'dia' sudah tak mengingat dirinya lagi dan harus memulai segala sesuatu dari awal. Well, tadinya dia sempat terkejut bahwa Furihata telah berteman dengan Kuroko sejak SD. Akashi berhasil meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tak seharusnya berdiam diri terus menerus di Roma.

Akashi berjalan memutar untuk berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah. Semilir angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya melangkah santai untuk mendengar suara retakan dedaunan yang kering. Hanya melalui satu belokkan, Akashi menemukan anak rambut warna warni yang cukup mencolok. Yang hebatnya, mereka tak tau Akashi berdiri dekat mereka. Mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengeluarkan suara batuk. Seketika mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak.

"Mana Midorima?" tanya Akashi langsung ketika menyadari bahwa pria tinggi bersurai hijau lumut itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"Ohhh Midorima-cchi tadi permisi sama satpam buat beli barang keberuntungan itu lah entah apa," jawab si surai kuning ngasal. Anak itu memang suka menghabisakan uangnya untuk sampah seperti itu, lebih baik uang itu digunakan buat sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Yah, Akashi pun tak memperdulikannya toh nanti dia balik sendiri, lagipula anak itu sedang tak diperlukan.

"Hey! Bagaimana hasilnya Akashi? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya si hitam dakian malas sambil mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingking. Jorok? Memang!

Akashi terdiam. Anggota pelangi itu menatapnya heran. Kemudian dia menyergai yang seketika membuat anggota pelagi merinding hebat, bahkan si rakus gede tukang ngemil pun berhenti mengulum lolipop warna warni bunder bunder miliknya itu. Akashi sudah tidak pernah berekspresi seperti ini sebelumnya, yah setidaknya pernah tetapi itu sudah 100 tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya bakal ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Yah, aku sudah menemukannya—"

"—tetapi yang jelas kita harus menyingkirkan makhluk itu terlebih dahulu,"

* * *

 ***bersembunyi di balik tirai***

 **h-helo**

 **lama tak berjumpa he-eh**

 **um... perkenalkan ini saya tetep sama orangnya.**

 **maaf gak update selama umm... WHAT! setengah tahun anjir! XD**

 **soriiii aku 6 bulan terakhir memang sering menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit karena ada dehhhhhh**

 **udah sempat sembuh tapi gara gara sesuatu jadi balek dehhhh**

 **bauk obat jijik ewww**

 **anywayyyy sampai jumpa di chapter depann**

 **jaa ne!**


End file.
